Blessing in Disguise
by KrAzYLiKeAFoX
Summary: Now with a title!- though it wasn't one that people voted on since many said they didn't like either. You can tell me if you don't like it. One shot. RonHerm story. At Hogwarts. Very fluffy. Very Cute.


AN: Got this story idea before I fell asleep the other night. It's a one sot written in an experimental style (for me anyway). It's going to be as thought Hermione is telling this story to you. Just like you are friends and she's like, "So here's what happened today." Hope you like it. 

AN2: Just revised this to fix some spelling and grammer errors. It's still the same story. 

AN3: Just updated to change title. Still same story. 

Blessings In Disguise 

Have you ever had something awful, and I'm talking completely dreadful, happen to you, only to realize that what came out of it was amazing? Maybe if I explain you will understand what I am talking about. It all started last week Monday... 

************************************************ 

It started like ever other day. I woke up, showered and dressed, went down to the Common Room, yelled at Harry and Ron once they arrived- nearly ten minutes late might I add. Is it that hard to be punctual? Honestly. Anyway, we continued to the Great Hall, and sat down to eat- Ron and Harry talking Quidditch, myself talking to Ginny about SPEW's latest accomplishments. Well, I _was _talking to her about SPEW's latest accomplishments, and she really did seem quite interested until Dean made some comment about how there have been 'no spectacular women Seekers in the past fifty years of professional Quidditch', which of course got Ginny involved in their conversation, and left me talking to myself about Elfish welfare. But I digress. 

After about ten minutes, I was shaken out of my state of boredom (I was literally watching the ice in my pumpkin juice melt) by the owl post. More then one hundred majestic birds in a variety of colors swooped into the Great Hall and were dropping letters and packages into the hands (or place settings) of their rightful owners. Each day at breakfast I get at least one piece of mail from the owl post- a _Daily Prophet. _About once a week I get the newspaper and a letter, and on rare occasions I get the newspaper and two letters. That day was one of those rare occasions. That day I had gotten a letter from both my parents and Viktor Krum- my boyfriend of nearly a year. 

Now let me say, on record, that mail makes me really happy. I'm really close to my parents, being an only child and all, and being away from them nearly ten months out of the year has made me appreciate them more. They are, after all, the only family I've got. I try to write them at least once a week, and they try to do the same- but we're all very busy so sometimes it doesn't get done, but we do try. And then there was Viktor who I hardly got to see at all. Letters from him always made my heart go all fluttery. I was such a girl when it came to him. But honestly, I couldn't help it. He was my first real boyfriend. And since I didn't get to be with him often, I was still, even a year later, in the "isn't my boyfriend the coolest boyfriend ever, I could just talk about him all day" phase. And I couldn't get it out of my system because it was not as though I could talk to Ron or Harry about him because Ron still for some reason hated Viktor, and it was rare to see Harry without Ron. I couldn't even talk to Ginny because she tended to be less than available lately now that she had a new boyfriend. So that left me with Lavender and Parvati, and I just would not sink that low. Okay, well not often. I'll admit, once or twice I could just not keep it in and started to talk to them. And giggle. Yes, I Hermione Granger giggled over a boy. On more then one occasion at that. But I really didn't care because I was completely infatuated with him. With his hair, and his nose, and his eyes, and his scowl, and- Perhaps I should get back to the main point of this story. 

So I get my two letters and my _Prophet_, and Ron scowls when he peers over at my mail and sees my name written in Viktor handwriting, and makes some comment along the lines of- 

"Isn't Vicky's birthday coming up? Turning 30, right?" 

"His name is Viktor, and no his birthday is not for another four months, and he will be turning 20. Not that it's any of your business." 

Ron scowled a little bit more and a blush crept onto his face. It was only like a 1 on the blush-o-meter though. I've seen his face much more red. So maybe I, having had a boyfriend and all, shouldn't have been looking at how often and how deeply other males blush, but this was my best friend. I'm allowed to look at him...well not like _that_...and I didn't look at him _like that_. Well, not often anyway. Sometimes though I caught myself sitting in class staring at him, and thinking about how adorable he looks with the little wisp of copper hair continuously falling in front of his eyes when he actually decides to pay attention and take notes. And there are his eyes. Wow, a girl could drown in those eyes- you know, if she wasn't already involved in a relationship. His eyes are all blue and deep, and you can tell everything about him from just looking into those circular orbs. You can tell he's loyal, and smart, and caring, and- Someone should really stop me when I get on these tangents. 

So I decided to try and placate Ron by not opening Viktor's letter in front of him, and opening just my parents. I really couldn't understand Ron's hatred of Viktor. I mean, I get that he's protective of me, we were best friends after all, but it had been nearly a year! 

My parents' letter didn't say much. They asked about my grades, about my health, whether or not I was flossing and brushing three times a day, and about Ron and Harry. It really is annoying how often they ask about Harry and Ron. Sometimes it seems they care more about them then about me. But I suppose it's because they are my first real friends, so they think of them a bit like members of the family (as little as they see the two). Maybe you can't believe this, but I wasn't very popular as a muggle child. I read a lot, and staunchly obeyed the rules, and kids don't like that for whatever reason. So I kept to myself, always wanting to be in the background. I teared up a little at the 'love, mommy and daddy' part. Knowing my parents will always be there for me is a comfort, and using 'mommy and daddy' makes me long to be little again. Things were so much simpler before Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, I love it here-I love magic and my friends- but we were forced to grow up so fast. While most girls are thinking about boys and makeup, I'm worrying about myself and the people I love surviving till the end of the year. That thought makes me guilty. I feel awful for all the danger I'm putting my parents in, especially since they have no idea about any of it. Ron must have noticed my sadly contemplative face, because he asked, seeming to be genuinely worried: 

"You okay, Hermione?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a letter from my parents, and I...I miss them is all." I gave him a small smile, hoping he'd either buy my excuse, or realize I did not want to talk about it. 

Shrugging, he replied, "Fine, don't tell me what's wrong...see if I care." 

Ron always knew when I was upset, but didn't want to broach a topic, and he'd always leave me alone. Wait...no he wouldn't. 

"That's it? You're not going to try and coax me into telling you?" 

"Nope," he continued eating. 

"Really?" 

"Yep" 

"Oh." 

Still he continued eating. Still Harry and Ginny and Dean and Seamus talked Quidditch. 

"I feel guilty." 

He looked up, "About what?" 

"My parents. Putting them in danger. They have no idea what happens here. They don't know how many near death experiences I've had. That the most powerful and evil wizard wants to kill me and my best friends. That they are in danger just because I'm their daughter." 

"Herm-" he began, but I cut him off. 

"Sometimes I really want to tell them. I really want to just explain everything that's happened these past 5 years. But then I wonder if that would put them in more harm. I mean if Voldemort," Ron shuddered at the name,"decides to attack them, will they be any better off knowing he was out to get them? They won't be able to defend themselves. Maybe it's better for them to remain blissfully ignorant." 

"Well, that seems-" he started, but I wasn't done yet. 

"Sometimes...I think that maybe I should just go home and stay by them to protect them." 

"You now as well as I do, that that wouldn't do any good. You'd be no match for Vol-Voldemort...or for more than two of his dementors. At least not by yourself." 

"I know, but...they're all I've got." 

"That's not true either. You've got me," his face began to change to match his hair, but he continued, "and...and...Harry and Ginny, and my whole family...well maybe not Percy, but who needs him right?" he have a little laugh, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. He took Percy's actions hard, even though he pretended to not be phased by them. 

"Have you heard from-" but this time he cut me off. 

"So I suppose I just did the impossible." 

Confused, I asked, "And what exactly did you just do?" 

"I tricked the smartest witch of our age. You." 

I snorted quite indignantly at that, and replied, "And just how did you trick me?" 

"I got you to tell me what was upsetting you." 

I opened my most to retort, but it froze. He _had_ tricked me into telling him. And all by remaining silent. I was so used to him pestering me, that when he didn't I couldn't bare to not tell him. Wow. He was good. He knew me better then I thought. Of course I wasn't about to tell him that, what with his cheeky grin, and overconfident look. So, I merely swatted him on the arm, and grabbed his tie as I led him out of the Great Hall and remarked: 

"Come on, Ron. We're gonna be late for Charms." 

*********************************************** 

I didn't get to read Viktor's letter until Lunch. I headed to the common room after Arithmancy, instead of the Great Hall, so I could read it in peace, and without getting Ron all worked up. 

_Dear Hermione_, it read, _This is going to be hard to write. I feel awful that I need to say this is a letter, but there is no way for me to tell you in person, so it has to be done this way. Things between us are not working out the way I hoped. We never see each other, and when we do, it is for too brief a period. But more than that, I think we never were right for each other. I cannot exactly say why, except that we are two different people, and there is no longer any spark. I'm sure you have realized it._

_I also want to tell you something else. Before you see something about it in the papers or hear it from someone else, I owe it to you to tell you. I am dating a Bulgarian girl. The actress Romina Czutchel. Yes, the one all the papers said I was dating back in October. But I assure, you I was not lying to you when I said there was nothing going on between us. I only met her recently, but we hit it off. _

_I hope you respect me for telling you, after all I could have just let you find out in the news, or worse not have told you at all and led you on. I believe I did the right thing, and you will eventually see it too. _

_Again, I am sorry it had to end this way, but I'm sure you had seen it coming. You were never going to fit into my high profile world, just like I would never fit into yours._

_Best Wishes, _

_Viktor_

My eyes welled up with tears as I read the letter, unable to contain my emotions. _'I'm sure you had seen it coming' _no I hadn't. I thought everything had been great. And now he was dating an actress? He was dating her before he even broke up with me! I knew in the back of my mind I should be mad at him, but instead I felt a sense of self-pity, perhaps even...self-loathing? 

One part stuck in my mind. _You were never going to fit into my high profile world._ I could only take that to mean one thing. I was too ugly to be in his world. The world of photographers and publicity. It would not look good for him to have someone who looked like me on his arm. At this point I was unable to hold back giant sobs. It was really quite unlike me. To be so worked up by a boy? I normally was quite logical and reasonable about things. But I suppose boys make even the smartest, most levelheaded girls illogical. 

By the time I heard someone entering the common room, I had calmed down to silent tears streaming down my face. I was facing the fire and had my back to the door, so I didn't know who was entering until he spoke. 

"Herm- Oh hey, there you are. We were worried...lunch is nearly over and you hadn't come-" he cut off his remark when he saw my red, puffy, tear streamed face and bloodshot eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He sat down next to me, looking at me worriedly. 

Sniffling, I replied simply, "I'm ugly, Ron." 

"What? Why on earth- Did someone tell you that? Was it Malfoy, cause I swear I'll beat his brains-" wordlessly I handed him the letter. And he took it. And he read it. 

"Gee, Hemione. I sorry." And he did seem sorry. More though because I was so upset than because he wanted me to be with Viktor. "I did tell you he was a git though. And this just proves it. A git, and completely insane, and we are talking clinically here. To let you go for some _actress_? Loony." he smiled at me, in hopes that I would smile back and forget about Viktor, but I couldn't. So he continued, softly though, not wanting to upset me further. "But I still don't understand all this," he paused before he continued. It seemed to pain him to say the word, "ugly business? Why would you think something like that?" 

"Don't you see, Ron. I wouldn't "fit into his high profile world" because I'm so ugly. And they can do wonderful things with plastic surgery, so I must not even be your everyday average ugly. I'm the kind you can't fix." 

And to my horror, Ron laughed. He laughed at my pain. I glared at him. 

"Come on, Hermione. Honestly." 

"Somehow I don't find this funny." 

"That's because you are being irrational. You're acting like this over KRUM. Granted he's a jerk, and I feel like crushing him for hurting you, but I can't say I'm not happy you have realized he's such an ass." 

"Ron, don't swear." 

"Come on. Lets go downstairs before lunch ends and get you a sandwich or something. You don't eat enough." 

"Just because I don't eat everything in sight like _some_ people, does not mean I am suffering from malnutrition." 

"Haha. Lets go." He got up, but I didn't. He realized this after about four steps. "Come on Hermione, we gotta go. Class is gonna start soon anyway." 

"I think I might just spend the afternoon here. I don't really feel like going to class." 

"Damn it. What the hell is going on with you?" 

"Ron! Don't swear." 

"Look what he's done to you. Not only has he got you skipping classes, but also thinking you are ugly? Honestly skipping classes alone I can forgive, especially if it was for fun, because I've tried to get you to once or twice, but skipping because you feel sorry for yourself. I don't think so. You are not ugly Hermione. Not at all. Not in the least bit. You're the prettiest girl I know." He didn't seem to realize what he said until he said it. "I...I...oh hell." His face was a darker red then his hair. He wouldn't meet my eyes, so I was forced to get up and move to him. 

"Do you mean it?" 

"Uh, well, I- you see." I lifted his chin so that he would look me in the eyes. 

"Did. You. Mean. It.?" 

"Yeah. I did. Merlin, Hermione, I think I've loved you since the first day I met you. You're perfect, and he should be the one crying over losing you. But look...I totally understand if you wanna forget everything I just said-" 

"Do you want me too?" I was confused, even a bit hurt. At those words I released a breath I had been holding in since 1st year. I realized when he said those words, that those were the words I had been waiting more than 5 years to hear. The words I had pretended I didn't want because I was so afraid I'd never hear him say them. 

"Wha- Well...no." 

"Then I don't want to forget them," I said, smiling. 

He smiled back, and swept me into his arms and kissed me. A heart pounding, knees weakening, every part of my body tingling kiss. My first of that kind. And that's when I realized that Ron was the one for me. It wasn't the same as what I had with Viktor. It was more. It was deeper. 

It was real. 

**************************************** 

AN: Is anyone else a bit worried about the JKR interview when she said that thing about Ron maybe not making it out of Hogwarts? Ekk. Scary thought I don't want to think about :( Please review! :) Oh, and when you review tell me which title I should you..._Not Your Average Ugly_, or _It was Real_? 

AN3: I chose Blessings in Disquise because many peopel said neither titles I had worked. You can still tell me what you think when you review if you'd like. 


End file.
